


Gold Pearls

by pajamassquirrell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Outer Space, Space Pirates, Transmasculine agender, hes confused, trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamassquirrell/pseuds/pajamassquirrell





	Gold Pearls

Ivan knew Alder was staring at his eyes. Not staring, for his kind was not capable of sight but his attention was focused toward him. He kept his head down, engulfed in his work.  
But still Alder could feel the two solid gold irises cutting into him. He could "see" the gold magic swirling around and floating like pollen in the spring. A gold aura across the black. His eyes were a beacon alerting everyone in a lightyear radius where he was. He had a powerful magic current to him. Silver couldn't help but be drawn to the magic. Like a moth to a flame. Feeling that power he had an urge to serve.   
"Why do you switch bodies? Does it really keep you from being found?" His voice was soft, high and malleable like metal every syllable deliberate and hard.   
"No," he said not looking up from his work.   
"Why do you switch bodies?"  
He pursed his lips remembering his first attempt to rid himself of those eyes. His eyes had to go. It was the only part anyone would be able to recognize. When he was young, he knew something wasn't right. He couldn't call himself a sister to his twin. He told M--his teacher, the one that saved his life, and cursed him with the glowing marble irises. She helped him, nobody knew the difference. All the time, they travelled the infinite space. He was paraded around like a miracle.   
"To gain a more natural affinity for magic," he replied quietly. He had set down his work and the goggles but didn't turn. He couldn't bring himself to look Alder in the glasses even if there was nothing underneath. "It actually makes me easier to find. The magic frequency just goes crazy."  
His first new body, he cried. He couldn't seem to escape the gold eyes. He had rid himself of the scars that marked the event that almost took his life. Each new body, he became more of himself. More masculine and magical. Gold freckles marked his skin. What he touched was flecked with glitter. Pollen-like gold floated around him.


End file.
